Weak
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: Sharpay Evans sits in her room thinking about Chad Dansforth and how he's totally worthy of his nickname : God.
1. Memories

_**A/N: So this is my first Chadpay… I know I know…. I'm a die hard Chaylor fan, but something about the love/ hate relationship Chad and Sharpay share. Even in the FF where they are romantically involved… ENJOY!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**As I step out of my spiked three inch Jimmy Choos, Ryan walks into my room.**

**"Shar do you want some tea? Troy's volunteering and we both know he only offers to do anything once in a blue moon…"**

**"No thanks Ry." I say, flipping on the plasma in my room. As I look around my room, I see Chad's letterman jacket folded over my desk chair. As Ryan's footsteps fade into the distance, I get up and pick up the jacket.**

_**Damn it still smells like him… Why does he do this too me? Why am I so damn pathetic?**_

**My mind wanders to the other night, when Chad and I had some 'fun' after our date. I think Ryan still loathes me for that… Living in a mansion doesn't mean the walls aren't thin…**

**"_Chad, are you sure, Ryan's next door!" I giggle, as Chad kisses my neck._**

**"_Yes, I'm sure! If you promise to be quiet, I'll do even more than this." Chad says, gripping my ass._**

**"_Hey!" I squeal, Chad stops._**

_**I make a motion of zipping my lips and I push Chad onto my bed. I walk around him, taking in the site of Chad Dansforth lying on my bed, waiting… before I can say anything, Chad grabs me, causing me to fall on top of him.**_

**"_We have to be quiet Chad… Ry's next door!" I hear Chad grunt something uncomprehending to me. The next thing I know, Chad leans up and removes my shirt and bra with ease._**

**"_Wow… someone's a pro…" I say, looking at Chad. He smiles and takes one of my already hard nipples into his mouth, making me moan._**

**No one thought, I could get Chad to sing and dance. Plus no one thought he could teach me how to tolerate basketball, but with the hottest teacher I could possibly have, I learn something.**

**I just don't get why everyone thinks I'm an ice queen… Just because I'm not annoying open and friendly like Gabriella.**

_**I raise Chad's shirt over his head, revealing caramel washboard abs. Chad smiles when he realizes I'm staring at his god-like body. Slowly he removes my micro mini and my thong. I move my body to take off my shoes, but Chad stops me.**_

**"_I like when a woman keeps on her heels during sex…"_**

**"_Wow the all mighty sex god is a freak, who knew?" I say, laughing._**

**"_Bend over ice princess…" Chad says, in his deep voice that makes me melt. I oblige him and cry out in anticipation as he rubs his hard on against my folds. I arch my back, silently begging him to enter me. _**

**"_What exactly do you want Ice Princess?" Chad asks. I move my hips against him harder, but apparently he wants words._**

**"_Please Chad…" I whine, almost stopping myself. What the hell was he doing to me? I, Sharpay Evans don't beg for ANYTHING._**

**"_Please what?" _**

**"_Fuck me, now!" I yell. I silently scream as Chad shoves his entire length inside me. I've never experience anything of this magnitude…. Because I'm an Evans I take what I am given, no questions asked, no complaints made…_**

**"_Bitch do you like this?" Chad asks, pulling my hair and forcing me further on his dick. Every deep thrust he makes causes me to moan and scream in pain and pleasure. "Do you?!" He demands. I nod my head. "Good." he says, pushing me onto the bed, not breaking our connection. _**

_**I scream into a monogrammed pillow and smile silently at the sound of our skin slapping, turning me on more. When I feel myself close, I feel my walls tighten around his shaft. I hear a groan and thrust against him. Chad grips my blond hair tighter making scream his name as he brings me to the edge again. Chad quickens his pace, coming soundly and strongly deep within me. I lay still until Chad moves away, laying down beside me. I lean over and look at him, still trying to catch my train of thought and breath. His golden brown hair is spread across my pillow making me swoon over him like most girls do… Why does he make me, Sharpay Evans, feel so weak and passive?**_

**I smile as I pick up the jacket and inhale the smell of his cologne. Strong and musky…**

**I wonder if he'll be a fuck toy at my beck and call or someone who knows what to do, when to do it… Now I've had a piece of "God" for myself….Fabulously Heavenly…**


	2. Tired

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I was stuck between making it a one-shot story or making it like Wall. So without further ado, here's the second installment of Weak! Tell me what you think about the new part!_

**

* * *

**

**As she sat at the vanity in her dorm room, Sharpay began to think about Chad.**

"**You know… sooner or later you're going to realize that you like him…" Gabriella sighed over the phone. **

"**I've told you once and I'll tell you again Montez, it's a sex-only relationship… That's it… he has Taylor and I have Zeke… He loves **_**Taylor **_**and I love **_**Zeke**_**. End of story!" **

"**I don't believe that… I think you like him deep down in-" Gabriella stopped when she heard the beeping from the other line.**

"**Hold on Gabi, it's him…" Sharpay says, switching the lines. "Chad…" **

"**Mind if I come over tonight?" Chad asks huskily, his voice turning Sharpay on instantly. **

"**Sure… I'll leave the door open for you…" Sharpay coos.**

"**Alright… see you then." Chad says, hanging up the phone. **

"**So what time is you fuck buddy coming over?" Gabriella asks, rolling her eyes even though Sharpay can't see.**

"**Sometime this night…" Sharpay says dreamily. **

"**Eww I hate when you talk like this… you're like a love sick, horny teenager… And trust me… I know all about that… I have Troy…" Gabriella laughs, Sharpay laughing too.**

"**It's still a wonder how you made him wait six months…" Sharpay sighs, finishing the final touches on her red fingernails.**

"**It's still a wonder to me, how you and Chad became… whatever you are… I was in shock when I found out you were going to the U of A." **

"**Whatever… Look I need to go take a shower and get ready for tonight…" Sharpay mumbles, still day dreaming. **

"**Fine… go have fun with your fuck toy…" Gabriella says, hanging up the phone. **

_**Sometimes I think I do like Chad… he's tall, buff, secretly smart, sweet and has a libido that challenges me… Taylor's so lucky to have him…**_

"**Hey baby…" A deep husky voice whispers, startling Sharpay. As soon as Chad's hands began to roam down her body, she instantly knows who it is. **

"**I thought you weren't supposed to be here till later…" Sharpay manages, as Chad pushes her lightly against the wall of the shower, his apparent erection rubbing against her thigh.**

"**Someone's been ready for me… I see you painted your nails and red… my favorite color…" Chad mumbles into Sharpay's shoulder blade, as he buries himself within Sharpay.**

"**You don't know how much I missed that…" Sharpay moans, as Chad withdraws himself from her, only to pound back into her. "Aren't you afraid someone's going to report you for being in the shower with me? Even though this is college… they still have rules Chad…" Sharpay trails off, obviously distracted. **

"**You know… my shower would've gotten done quicker if you didn't have to join…" Sharpay states, Chad and Sharpay walking to her room clad in bathrobes. **

"**I'm glad you don't have a roommate…" Chad says, smiling and pulling Sharpay into her room, putting a sock on the door and locking it.**

"**Wait… wait… wait!" Sharpay says, wiggling out Chad's grasp. "Let me go put on something…" **

**When Sharpay walks out the bedroom, Chad's already sitting on the bed, in a stance that can only be described as a prowl. **

"**Wow…" Chad gasp, as Sharpay stood before him in a sluttier version of East High's cheerleading outfit. **

"**I thought you would like it…" Sharpay smirks, sauntering towards Chad and sitting down in his lap. **

**Somehow Chad had gotten the outfit off and Sharpay was on her knees in front of him.**

"**Yes… Shar… God…." Chad groans, as Sharpay takes the head of his dick into his mouth. Angling her throat, she manages to take all of Chad in her mouth. The whole time, Chad runs his hands through her long blond hair, encouraging her movements. When she begins to stroke him rougher, he loses his grip and spills his hot seed within her mouth. **

**As Chad quickly catches his breath, Sharpay grins, licking her lips, getting up and laying completely on her bed. Sharpay, who surprisingly is more than happy to skip the foreplay, raises her hips for Chad to thrusts into her. Knowing she practically turns into putty in his hands when he goes down on her, he kisses a trail down her stomach, pass her belly button ring towards her core. **

**Before Sharpay can protest, Chad has her legs on his shoulders, and his tongue instantly comes in contact with her sensitive nub, making any word turn into an encouraging moan, as she runs her fingers through his curly fro. **

"**Chad…Chad… Chad… shit…" Sharpay sings, her eyes closed from the immense pleasure coming from Chad's actions. After a little bit, Chad lightly nibbles at her clit, making her body shake, as she pulls Chad's hair. Once Chad has licked her clean, he reaches in the nightstand for a condom, quickly rolling it onto himself.**

_**Most guys would mind the hair pulling, the cursing, the nail digging, the scratches and the occasional filthy talk. **_

"**Oh my god… yes Chad…" Sharpay sighs, as Chad assumes his position between her legs, supplying the thing she feigns for the most. **

"**You like that don't you? Yeah…" Chad grunts as Sharpay manages to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. "Let's try something new…" Chad whispers, picking both himself and Sharpay from the bed, leaving Chad standing up supporting the two. **

"**I've… always wanted to try this… I thought it looked cool… on that… video you sent me…" Sharpay says, as she bounces against Chad's body, his length having no choice, thanks to gravity, but to pound deep within Sharpay, making them both feel immeasurable pleasure. As Sharpay's bounces got more malicious, Chad's pleasure increased, not caring how far he plowed into her. As far as he was concerned, the harder she bounced, the deeper he went and the tighter she was. Chad saw stars when Sharpay exploded around him, her orgasm, seemingly pulling him deeper into her.**

"**Yes… yes… yes…. Fuck yes Chad…" Sharpay cries, as she buries her face into his shoulder, still weakly bounce against him. Finally after much work, Chad releases himself, holding onto Sharpay by her waist, as they both fall to the bed, desperately trying to catch their breaths for another round. **

**Once Chad has disposed of the old condom, as has rolled a fresh one on, Sharpay happily gets on her hands and knees on the bed, lifting her ass in the air.**

"**I want you to hit me from the back…" Sharpay directs, perplexing Chad.**

"**Since when have you been in control of how I fuck you?" Chad asks curiously. Instead of pursuing the conversation any further, Sharpay shrugs and Chad grips her ass, squeezing more than necessary as he pulls her towards him, instantly burying himself to the hilt. **

**Still kind of shocked by Sharpay's boldness, he holds her hips and pumps into her, his speed making Sharpay wince as he goes long, deep and hard, smacking her ass and shouting profane things at her.**

_**Just the way I like it…**_

**When Sharpay feels like she's close, Chad stops his actions and tells her to make herself come. Too shocked to say anything, she pumps herself back into him, talking dirty to him the entire time.**

"**You like how my tight pussy feels around your hard dick? Wanna smack my ass?" Sharpay asks, taking Chad's hands and placing them on her ass.**

_**It still amazes me that Sharpay can say bold stuff like that and not be embarrassed…**_

**Following her advice, Chad hits her as she grinds into him, leaving him feeling in control.**

"**Shit…" Chad sighs, as he reaches his peak. Quickly, he switches up the pace, thrusting into Sharpay with all the rest of his strength and energy. A few seconds later, Sharpay reaches her climax, leaving her and Chad both hyperventilating, and sweating, in a pitch dark dorm room. **

"**You know… sometimes I wonder if the sex is all there is to our relationship…" Chad says, as he puts on his clothes, kissing Sharpay on the cheek. **

_**If only you knew…**_


End file.
